marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Peter Maximoff (Earth-TRN414)
| HistoryText = Peter Maximoff is a mutant who by 1973 had expressed a power to move at incredibly high speed. Turning to a life of thievery, Peter soon became a person of interest to the authorities as he stockpiled numerous stolen goods in his mother's basement. He was met at his home one day by Charles Xavier, Logan, and Henry McCoy, who approached him with a proposition to break another mutant out of maximum security detention below the Pentagon. Accompanying the trio, Peter's part in the mission was to penetrate deep into the facility unseen and undertake the physical act of extricating Magneto from a subterranean cell while the others followed to aid with the extraction. Peter's speed came in handy when the alarm was raised and a group of guards opened fire on the escaping group. He simply donned his goggles and raced around the room, spoiling the aim of the shooters, moving their arms to strike themselves or each other, and then casually adjusting the trajectories of any bullets with a flesh target in their path. When his mission was done, he said his goodbyes to the others as they left him at his home. He watched them again later on television as they foiled incidents that would have ramifications on a global scale. | Powers = Superhuman Speed: Peter's body operates at extreme high speed. His running speed is considerably faster than the projectile velocity of a bullet fired from a 9mm pistol. Because he moves faster than the human eye can normally register, he often gives others the impression that he can teleport. Aside from being fast enough to casually shift the trajectory of bullets in flight with the touch of a finger, he has also demonstrated the ability to shatter a thick sheet of glass by vibrating his hands at its simple harmonic frequency. His brain also works at a high-speed, making everything seem to be in slow-motion to him. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Peter uses various common items to aid him in his escapades, which can be adapted to a variety of purposes beyond their intended design due to the speed at which he can use them. Among his tools are a pair of goggles, a walkman and a roll of duct tape. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Evan Peters portrays Quicksilver in X-Men: Days of Future Past. Peters will return as Quicksilver for the upcoming X-Men: Apocalypse. * The inclusion of Quicksilver in X-Men: Days of Future Past has been the center of two controversies. The first regards the design of the character, which was quite harshly received when it debuted on a cover of Empire Magazine in January 2014. The second controversy concerns the inclusion of another version of Quicksilver in Avengers: Age of Ultron portrayed by Aaron Taylor-Johnson, leading many fans to believe the two films might be connected. | Trivia = * Upon hearing about Magneto's abilities, Peter notes that his mom "once knew a guy who could do that." This is a reference to the character's parentage in the comics, where he is Magneto's son. Whether or not this Quicksilver is also Magneto's son has not been confirmed. * Unlike his Earth-616 counterpart, this iteration of Quicksilver is more laid back and easy going. However, when it showed him watching Magneto on TV, he was protective of his sister, like he is in the comics. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Chronokinesis Category:Maximoff Family